villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shunji Kimura
Kimura Shunji is main villain in Bridal Mask Lee Kang-To's best friend. He is a Japanese born into a prominent Samurai family but chooses to defy his father and becomes a music teacher for Korean children. His first love is Mok-Dan, whom he knew as Esther. Due to certain circumstances, Shunji later swears to kill Bridal Mask with his own hands, turning him into the main antagonist. His father, Kimura Taro inducts him into the Kishokai, replacing his older brother, Kimura Kenji later he found Kang-to was Bridal Mask who follow his brother Kang-san's footsteps who later killed his father after he accidentally shot Mok-dan dead at wedding with Kang-to Shunji become guilt and met Kang-to for last time before he killed himself. he played by Korean actor Park Ki-woong History Childhood Shunji was born as second son of Kimura Family who ruled Korea as puppet. his father Kimura Taro is responsible who murdered a nobleman named Lee In who is father of Lee Kang-to. his mother died when he and his brother Kenji were very young and taken care by Korean nanny whom Shunji consented as grandma. one day Shunji sees a young Korean girl named Dam Boonyi aka Esther dressed as nun who pray for god for safety of her father Dam Mok Dam Sa Ri who was freedom fighter and Lee Kangto who gave knife to her after death of her mother. when his nanny got ill,Shunji sold his father's sword for money and got beaten by his father for punishment. He last saw Boonyi in hospital before she left to joined circus. during teenage years he met Korean named Lee Kang-to need money to supported his family when his brother Kang San was victim of torture by Japanese and Shunji gave him for food they become best friends and shared kendo together. As Teacher Against his father and brother's wishes Shunji become music teacher to Korean children while Kang-to become arrogant and ruthless police officer need finding or captured Bridal Mask who working with brother Kenji who was cruel and cold-blooded man. Shunji met Boonyi again as Mok Dan in the forest when Shunji finds Dan's knife. Shunji found out Kang-to was framed as Bridal Mask by Kenji he begged him to stop but Kenji pointed gun towards him. at police station Shunji met Kang-to's retread brother Kang-san who waiting to see Kang-to is okay but unknown to Shunji and Kang-to Kang-san was first Bridal Mask who avenge his people's suffering and keep secret from Kang-to Shunji sees Mok-dan who was wounded and takes her to house for safety Mok-dan ask him why Japanese become teacher to Korean children Kang-to almost discovered Mok-dan at closet and left Shunji helped her to dressed Kimono to protected her from his brother Kenji and Taro. Kang-to return and almost discovered Kang-to return as second bridal mask with rage and kills Kenji with punch in front of Shunji and tried fighting him before Kang-to ecpased. he found Kang-to standing silently as people blamed him as traitor and lost his family Shunji stopped them and ride his bike as they wept and counsel each other for lose their brothers. As Police officer while Kang-to revealed to Mok-dan and joined Korean independence. at first Shunji was shocked to see Kang-to as Bridal mask. Kang-to admit to Shunji that Kang-san is first bridal mask and killed Kenji as second bridal mask Death Driven by Mok-dan's death Shunji become guilty for responsible her death he looked the wedding pictures of Mok Dan and Kang-to and call Uedo Rie to say goodbye after Rie saved by Kang-to from Khoisaki, she return Korean heritage as Chae Hong-joo. Kang-to came to see Shunji who ask him for drink tea after he ask Hong-joo escaped.Kang-to comforted Shunji about his crimes and people,he tortured and killed include Mokdan and men whose families were in agony they look each other eyes to say goodbye as Kang-to leaves Shunji raised his gun on head and shoot himself in front of nanny and Kang-to, Shunji drop his last tear as he died arms of his nanny. Personality Shunji was kind hearted and genuine man who love Korean Children and Mok-an but during see Kenji's death by Kang-to Shunji think if he become monster he did as monster who become police officer and obsessed love for Mok-dan grew and desire about Kang-to's death Gallery File : Gaksital9-00093.jpg File : Kimura_shunji.jpg File : LOY5A.jpg File : Tumblr_m5y6s4Ep7v1rxl507o1_1280.jpg File : Gaksital9-00012.jpg File : Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11_19_43_PM.png File : Pr94HK27.jpg File : Gaksital28-00950.jpg File : T2wyB.jpg Lines I See you in the yard Triva *Both Shunji and Kang-to had followed different footstep for brothers Kang-to become Second Bridal Mask and Shunji become cold-blooded police officer. Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Love rivals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Swordsmen Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Honorable Villains